


Here, There, and Everywhere

by JaimeBlue



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Just wait for the punch line, M/M, Multi, Partly a parody, Yes it's a dream, Zine Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeBlue/pseuds/JaimeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Krieg’s day turns bizarre as his fellow crewmates begin acting stranger and stranger.  What on earth could be behind their uncharacteristic behaviour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, There, and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, it's 2015 and I no longer have to put in a disclaimer for every single story! I doubt I'll miss finding new and creative ways of saying "These characters don't belong to me..."
> 
> Okay, this one was a blast to write and I giggle when re-reading it. Appeared in "It's Raining Men 4" from AngelWings Press, released in February 2003. This is the first time it's available online, so enjoy!

Ben Krieg walked down the halls of seaQuest, whistling to himself as he looked over the list of supplies he carried tacked to the clipboard in his hands. He was in an extraordinarily good mood, though he hadn’t a clue why, and was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Hey there, Commander,” he greeted Jonathan Ford as the man approached him.

“There you are,” Jonathan replied, a slight growl in his voice as he surprised Ben by grabbing the front of his uniform and all but dragging him down a side hallway.

“Whatever it is,” Ben said as he was pushed up against a wall, “I didn’t do it.”

“Is that so?” Jonathan replied unbelievingly. Suddenly, the commander’s hips thrust up against Ben’s, and Ben couldn’t mistake the hard, hot erection that threatened to drill a hole through both of their uniforms. “Somehow, I don’t believe you, seeing as I have the evidence right here.”

Ben shivered, momentarily tempted by the heat pressing tightly against his hip. However, he’d never seen Jonathan acting like this before. The man was anal and bound to his duty — certainly not a man prone to seducing his subordinates in plain view of whoever chanced a glance in their general direction. / _I never even had a clue he swung that way,_ / he thought, giving himself a mental shake.

“Umm, Commander, Sir,” he said, lifting his hands in an attempt to put some space between the two of them.

“The only word I want to hear coming out of your mouth is ‘yes’,” Jonathan replied, staring Ben down with a predatory gaze that made Ben want to roll over and beg.

Before Ben could say the ‘yes’ that threatened to escape his lips, an angry female voice spoke up, thankfully interrupting the moment.

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Katie!” Ben called out to his ex-wife, unable to remember ever being so happy to see Katherine Hitchcock looking furious. Jonathan’s grip on him loosened and Ben slipped away to stand at Katie’s side. “How’s my favourite girl?”

“Don’t ‘favourite girl’ me, Ben,” she said, pushing Ben down the hall after a final glare at Jonathan. “Do you have any idea what it does to me, seeing you with * **Ford** * of all people?”

“But babe,” Ben began as he was shoved through the doorway to his quarters. “He’s the one who--”

Words escaped him as his ex-wife threw herself at him, her body wrapping around him as their lips collided. He trailed his hands down the familiar curves of her body and sighed when her fingers sought out his hardened erection. He reveled in the sensations that he’d been denied since before he’d signed his divorce papers.

“Missed you so much,” Katie gasped against his lips.

His hands had settled on her firm backside and he was almost completely lost in the smell, taste and feel of Katie when he became aware of a loud knocking at the door to his quarters. “Nobody’s home,” Ben murmured against Katie’s lips, managing to ignore the knocking until a familiar voice called through the heavy metal.

“Please, Ben, I know you’re in there. I really need to talk to someone and I don’t know where else to turn.”

Ben reluctantly pulled away from his ex-wife and looked at the door from which the unmistakable voice of Lucas Wolenczak came. He looked back at Katie, whose eyes and hands pleaded for his attention. With a sigh, he took a step back. “I have to answer it.”

“Ben, this is a one-time-only offer. Now ignore the kid and kiss me.”

Ben pulled Katie’s hands away from his body and let out a disappointed sigh. “If it’s just a one-time thing, Katie, then I don’t want it.” He stepped over to the door and opened it.

“Ben, I...” Lucas trailed off as he spotted Katie looking unusually disheveled. “I’m interrupting something. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ben said, placing a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder and pulling him into the room. “Katie was just leaving. Weren’t you?”

Katie grimaced and walked to the door, nodding at Ben on the way. Before the door closed, Ben could have sworn he saw a glare pass between Lucas and Katie, but he decided it must have just been a product of his overactive imagination.

“So, Lucas, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Can we talk... man to man?” Lucas asked as he sat down on Ben’s bunk.

“Of course,” Ben replied, sitting next to the teen. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Good,” Lucas said, looking somewhat relieved but still nervous. “I, ah, I’ve been having these * **feelings** * lately.”

“Lucas, that’s perfectly normal at your age.”

“For other guys, Ben. I’ve been thinking, feeling things for other guys.”

“As I said,” Ben iterated, “that’s perfectly normal. There’s nothing wrong with being gay or bi, Lucas. Sure, there are still some homophobic idiots out there, but they’re the exception rather than the rule.”

“Thanks, Ben,” Lucas said, turning to wrap his arms around Ben’s middle, his face pressed tightly against Ben’s shoulder. “I was so worried you’d hate me.”

Ben comfortingly patted Lucas’ back and smoothed back his blond hair. “Nothing in the world could make me hate you, kid. Not even if you stole one of Crocker’s guns and took out half the ship.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Lucas said against Ben’s shoulder, “because I want you to be my first.”

Ben’s hands stilled, his jaw dropping open. “Um, first?” he asked, his voice almost an octave higher than usual.

“Yeah.” Lucas’ grip changed subtly, his hands no longer simply holding on to Ben, but caressing him as well. “Please, Ben, I want you to teach me how to make love to a man.”

Ben quickly pulled Lucas away from him and held the teen out at arm’s length. “Lucas, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m twice your age!”

“You know age doesn’t matter, Ben,” Lucas pleaded. “I want you so much.”

Ben pushed Lucas further away and jumped off the bed, only to have Lucas follow him up. “Lucas, I think you’re a great kid, but it wouldn’t work,” he insisted, not wanting to hurt the kid’s feelings.

“We can make it work,” Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck and trying to pull him down into a kiss.

Ben ducked away and opened the door, rushing out into the corridor and away from Lucas’ desperate hands. He stopped by the maglev in time to slip in before the door was completely closed and he leaned against the inside, relieved that Lucas hadn’t made it in time to follow him in.

“Is everything all right, Benjamin?” an accented voice asked suddenly.

Ben’s eyes opened wide upon realizing he wasn’t alone. Captain Bridger, Doctor Westphalen and Chief Crocker all looked up at him from the maglev’s bench with amused expressions.

“Um, yeah, everything’s fine,” he lied, trying to catch his breath. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know,” Crocker replied. “What do you say, Cap?”

“Knowing Ben as I do,” Bridger began, “I’d say he’s been running another scam on the crew. And if you ask me, he’s long overdue a punishment for the ones he’s pulled in the past.”

“Ooh,” the doctor cooed, a glint in her eye. “Nathan, are you going to spank him?”

“Excuse me?” Ben squeaked.

“That’s a great idea, Doctor,” Crocker concurred with a grin and a glint of his own.

“You heard your superiors, Ben,” Bridger said. “Get your ass over here and over my lap.” Said lap was then patted in emphasis.

Ben turned and pushed at the maglev’s controls as Doctor Westphalen let out a girlish giggle behind him. Suddenly, the maglev stopped and the doors opened onto C-deck. Ben took off, looking back only to find the other three following, though thankfully, Ben had gotten a good head start.

He ran through a doorway and nearly ran down Miguel Ortiz, who was carrying equipment from one end of the moonpool to the other.

“Whoa there, Ben. Where’s the fire?”

“Ortiz!” Ben jumped back, holding his hands out as if warding off something evil. “Stay away from me!”

Miguel released the object he held and raised his hands in an appeasing manner. “Whatever you say, Ben. I’m not going to touch you. I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“I... I don’t know. Everyone’s acting so weird. Ford, Katie, Lucas, even the Captain. Everybody’s gone insane!” He dropped down to the floor and leaned against the side of the moonpool, his arms circling his bent knees.

“Ah, they’ve been chasing you around the ship, haven’t they?” Miguel said, nodding. “No wonder you’re freaked out. As I said, Ben, you have nothing to fear from us.”

Ben looked up at Miguel suspiciously. “Us? Who’s * **us** *?”

At that moment, there was a splash in the moonpool and a wet-suited figure climbed over and out. He stood next to Ben, dripping sea water as Miguel helped him removed the goggles that protected his wire-rimmed glasses.

“Have a nice swim?” Miguel asked Tim O’Neill after placing a small kiss on the man’s cheek.

“Oh yeah,” Tim replied with a wide grin. Ben watched Tim wrap his arms around Miguel’s waist to pull the Cuban closer. “But you know how hungry I get when I’ve been swimming.”

“You don’t hear me complaining,” Miguel managed to say before he was pulled into a long, slow and voracious kiss.

Ben looked on in shock, finding it both the most * **and** * the least bizarre event of his all-too-strange day. He stood up slowly and inched away from the moonpool, only to stop in place when the couple’s embrace ended and Tim looked right at Ben.

“Would you like to join us, Ben?” he asked huskily.

/ _Welcome to the Twilight Zone, Benjamin._ / “Um, no, I don’t think so,” Ben replied as steadily as possible.

“The others have been a little... aggressive in their pursuit of our friend,” Miguel explained, his nose nuzzling against Tim’s ear.

“Those fools have no concept of subtlety,” Tim said, clicking his tongue. “If I’d acted like them, you wouldn’t be here in my arms. Are you sure you don’t want to join us, Ben? We can show you things you’ve never dreamed of.”

“No, thanks,” Ben said as he backed away toward the doorway.

“There you are!” a voice shouted out from behind Ben and he turned to find Ford, Katie, Lucas, Captain Bridger, Doctor Westphalen, and Chief Crocker gathered at the doorway, slowly advancing toward him.

Ben looked back to the pool where Miguel and Tim were still smiling in each others’ arms, and he started moving toward the upper deck that circled the other half of the moonpool. Suddenly, a grey form burst up from the water, did a flip, and dove back in.

“Ben love Darwin! Darwin love Ben!” an electronic voice filtered through the room’s speakers.

“No! All of you just stay away!” Ben was nearly hyperventilating as he huddled back against the wall. He looked skittishly around the room until his eyes settled on a number of strange, oval-shaped objects in the pool. “What the hell are those? Who the hell are you?”

“Join us, Ben,” Katie said.

“We have a symbiant who’d * **love** * to have your body,” Lucas added.

“Oh my God!” Ben gasped. “I should have known! You’re all aliens! Pod people!”

“Exactly, Ben,” Tim acknowledged. “Now, you must join us... or die.”

“Nooo! Never!”

Suddenly, Bridger leaped at Ben, who instinctively swung out at him, his fist colliding with the captain’s lip. To his utter amazement, a black liquid oozed from the resulting injury. His effort at self-defense only seemed to enrage the others as they immediately rushed him.

Ben fell and curled up into a ball, covering up his head as the others overtook him, repeating ‘no’ over and over again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“No!”

“Ben, wake up!”

“No! Get away from me!”

Ben’s eyes opened as he was shaken awake and looked around him. He was lying on * **his** * bunk in * **his** * quarters, and Tim was leaning over him, looking concerned.

“What’s going on?” Ben asked, confused and near panic. “What are you doing here? Where are the others?”

Tim pulled his hands from Ben’s upper arms and sat gingerly on the edge of the bunk. “The others are either sleeping, on duty, or in the Mess, Ben. I came to talk to you about this new translation program I just heard about, when I heard you screaming bloody murder. I came in and saw you in the middle of a nightmare. Are you okay?”

Ben flopped his head back against his pillow, allowing a sense of relief to flow through him. “Thank God. It all felt so * **real** *.”

Tim tentatively rested a hand on Ben’s shoulder and rubbed gently. “Do you want to talk about it? I know it always helps me when * **I** * have a nightmare.”

Ben nodded and found himself telling all, from Ford’s seduction to the strange blood on Bridger’s lip. When he was done, Tim had a small smile on his lips. “Are you laughing at me?” Ben asked with a mock glare.

“No, it’s just that... the way you saw some of us was * **interesting** *.”

“You’re not upset by any of it, are you?” Ben hoped he hadn’t alienated his friend with the features of his dream.

“Oh, no. Actually, it’s kind of funny that you saw me and Mig together in that way...”

“Don’t tell me you and he are really together,” Ben said when Tim didn’t continue. “How could I * **not** * have known about that?”

“Well, we aren’t together, but not for lack of trying on my part. He’s just not interested.”

Tim’s smile disappeared and Ben found he missed it. “Well, it’s his loss, then. Who wouldn’t want a lover who could proposition you in a dozen different languages?”

Tim blushed bright red and turned away slightly. “Well, something like that isn’t exactly in high demand at the moment.”

“Too bad. I’ve always thought that languages and accents were kind of sexy,” Ben said almost teasingly.

Tim looked at Ben with hope-filled eyes. “Ben, um, do you... I mean, could you consider...” Tim paused as if unable to find the right words. “Can I kiss you, Ben?” he finally asked huskily.

Ben felt a small spike of panic. Tim’s voice had sounded exactly as it had in his dream when Tim had asked Ben to join him and Miguel. Ben looked over Tim, from his nervous fingers to where his teeth busily chewed on his lower lip. As the lip was released, Ben noticed a tiny bead of red blood spotting the soft skin, and felt his panic drain away, to be replaced by embarrassment at his reaction.

Ben chose not to answer Tim verbally; instead, he sat up in his bunk and reached out a hand to cup Tim’s jaw. He leaned forward and touched his tongue to Tim’s lip, lapping up the drop of blood before taking Tim’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Tim responded eagerly, his arms wrapping around Ben and holding him close. They leisurely explored each others’ feel and taste, and Ben absently thought that if kissing Tim was repayment for the terrible nightmare, he’d have to have them much more often.

Ben shivered as he felt Tim’s hands slide under the tank top he’d worn to bed with his boxers. Ben’s fingers gripped Tim’s shoulders, holding him close as he was awash in sensation. Their lips finally parted and Ben moved to nuzzle the soft skin behind Tim’s left ear.

“Should have done this a long time ago,” Ben murmured.

“We were too busy arguing and giving each other silly nicknames,” Tim replied absently, his head tilted to give Ben better access.

“You * **do** * know that I will now be forced to spank you if you ever call me Krash Krieg again,” Ben said, nipping at Tim’s earlobe.

“Promise?” Tim asked breathlessly.

Ben felt his body responding to the visual that sprung into his mind of Tim bent over his lap. He leaned back into a horizontal position, pulling Tim down with him. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He matched actions to words by moving to undo the fastenings of Tim’s uniform, pushing away the navy cloth so he could tackle the obstructive red turtleneck.

Tim’s hands weren’t idle as they trailed along the line of hair that spread from Ben’s chest down to his navel. Ben arched into the touch and momentarily pulled his hands away from Tim so that his shirt could be removed. He then managed to pull off the last of Tim’s shirts, knocking the man’s glasses to the floor in the process, before their hands returned to each others’ bodies.

Ben’s lips met Tim’s in a frenzied kiss. He tried moving beneath Tim’s body, which was now lying fully over him, but his legs only became further entangled in the sheets. He struggled to maintain contact with Tim’s lips as he pulled his legs free of the cloth.

Finally, Ben’s legs were bared to the open air and he rolled Tim over onto his back. Ben’s thighs held Tim securely between them as his lips began exploring the man’s long neck. He found a spot that, when licked, wrought a groan from Tim’s lips, and he immediately latched onto it.

As if in retaliation, a crafty hand slid under the waistband of Ben’s boxers, cupping an ass cheek and gently squeezing in time with the movements of Ben’s tongue. Ben’s hips ground down into Tim’s, their hard, wet cocks seeking each other out through their remaining clothes.

“Oh, Ben,” Tim moaned, his body arching up into Ben’s. “I want to fuck you * **so** * bad.”

The words so inflamed Ben, he thought he would self-combust. He crawled down the length of Tim’s body and rashly tore off the rest of his uniform. Ben took a moment to look over the nude form spread out before him like a feast, flushed, erect, and wanton, and leaned forward to take Tim’s cock into his mouth. He savoured the sweet taste of Tim’s arousal as he worked hard to provoke more moans of pleasure.

Tim’s body was writhing beneath Ben and with a final stroke of his tongue, Ben released his lover’s cock to crawl back up to take Tim’s lips in a long, wet kiss. He found himself rolled back to his former position with Tim above him, fitting easily into the space between Ben’s legs as if he’d always belonged there. Ben wrapped his hands in Tim’s hair, holding him close as Tim rocked against him, his hands rubbing along Ben’s thighs.

Suddenly, Ben’s legs were lifted up and brought together, allowing Tim to finally rid him of his cumbersome boxers. To Ben’s utter delight, he felt Tim’s tongue along his perineum and down the cleft of his ass. He rested his feet on Tim’s back, his thighs framing Tim’s head as it moved intimately over Ben’s flesh.

Ben muttered wordlessly, lost as he was in what Tim was doing to his body. When the sensations stopped suddenly, he instinctively tried urging his lover on with his feet; however, Tim rose up onto his arms and gazed up at Ben with lust-filled eyes.

“Ben?” Tim asked hoarsely. “I need... something.”

Ben looked across the room with mournful eyes toward the top drawer of his dresser. Why on earth did he store his tube of lubricant so far away? He couldn’t for the life of him remember why.

“In my dresser, * **all** * the way over there,” Ben sighed.

Tim kissed him deeply before moving away from him. “Don’t move.”

Ben did as he was told, his legs hanging in the air, waiting for Tim to return. Tim looked triumphant as he held aloft the sought-after tube and immediately returned to his place between Ben’s legs, which were lifted up onto Tim’s shoulders. Ben’s body thrummed with pent-up desire and he hissed with pleasure when Tim’s wet fingers finally met his shamelessly upturned ass.

After seemingly endless minutes of preparation, Ben finally felt Tim’s cock where he wanted it most.

“Tell me you want it,” Tim demanded. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Please,” Ben begged, “Tim, take me. Take me hard!”

Ben shivered at the feral look in Tim’s eyes as he plunged into Ben, their sweaty bodies clinging together as they became accustomed to the sensations of their bodies merging together. After several moments, Ben squeezed gently around Tim’s cock, prodding the man into motion. Tim rocked slowly and gently at first, almost as if he were teasing Ben. It wasn’t until Ben began keening loudly at the exquisite torture that Tim pulled back and thrust in sharply, switching to a harsh, pounding rhythm that had Ben seeing stars.

Ben’s eyes were glued shut as he tried to match Tim thrust for thrust, enjoying the sound and feel of Tim’s panting breath against his cheek. Suddenly, Ben’s lips were taken in a long, devouring kiss that was as electric as the brushes against his prostate.

Finally, Ben gasped into Tim’s mouth as he felt himself coming, pleasure washing over him in waves. He was only barely aware of Tim’s body stiffening over his and the feel of liquid heat washing over his insides moments later.

Exhaustion began to overtake Ben and he allowed it to lull him toward sleep. However, before he succumbed completely, he could still hear Tim murmuring in his ear, sending a shiver down Ben’s spine.

“From now on, Ben, you belong to me.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I guess I’ll see you on the bridge,” Tim said shyly as he opened the door to his quarters. He turned around to look at Ben, who had insisted on walking him back to his room after they’d awoken in each others’ arms that morning.

Ben didn’t answer at first, instead leaning forward to kiss Tim as if he were imprinting his new lover on his memory. “I’d rather see you naked in my bed, but I guess the bridge will do,” Ben said teasingly.

“Maybe later today, after dinner, in my quarters?” Tim asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Ben replied, slowly pulling away from Tim. “Until then.”

“Until then,” Tim sighed as he watched Ben walk off down the hall. Tim had stayed up most of the night, doing nothing except watching Ben sleep. Tim felt as if he could have watched the man forever.

He closed the door to his quarters and started pulling off his clothes. There were still a couple of hours before he had to prepare for his next shift on the bridge -- more than enough time to recharge after having expended so much energy.

/ _But what a way to do it,_ / he thought laughingly.

Ben certainly was something special, a veritable diamond in the rough, and Tim didn’t plan on ever letting him go.

As he opened the door to his closet, Tim remembered the strange dream from which he’d woken Ben. The man had quite an imagination.

“Black blood,” Tim chuckled to himself as he ducked under the clothes in his closet, passed through the false back wall, opened up his pod and crawled inside. “These humans are * **so** * naive.”

 

The End


End file.
